Fuck it
by Cinnirollz
Summary: Sterek. Some events cause stiles and derek to have a passionate night. Rated M for sex and language.


Stiles wasn't known to be the horny teenager type, but lately everything was getting him "fired up". He knew he wasn't strictly straight either. Now he was positive he really wasn't. Most of his "firing up" was coming from men. He was having a hard time keeping his eyes off the other boys in the locker room. He didn't actually like any of them but there was a primal drive lately. He specifically noticed he was "fired up" around his best friend's pack leader. A werewolf. A specifically disagreeable, angry, drop-dead-gorgeous werewolf.

He hadn't told anyone about this horny-ness. He just hoped it would go away but it seemed to be stacking higher. It didn't help that he didn't have anybody to "plow". All this tension was just building up. He just ignored it. Stiles knew he was good at hiding things if he tried hard enough. Plus he always had his wild nights with his hand, oh, what fun.

Stiles had a terrible day at school. Scott was whining over Allison and her father. As hard as he tried he couldn't keep his mind on the conversation. He was spending his time mentally undressing a particular werewolf. He imagined Derek in the shower with bead of water Slowly. Dripping. Down.

"Stiles!" scott interrupted. Stiles snapped out of his fantasy and looked at his friend trying to decide what to say. Before he could conjure up a response the bell rang and Stiles was off with the crowd.

In chemistry Scott sat next to him. "what's up with you lately?" scott asked. Stiles just said he hadn't been getting any sleep. Scott was interrupted by the teacher announcing it was time to shut up. It didn't matter anyways; he knew that if he told Scott he was lusting after Derek there would be an awkward conversation to follow and he just wanted to keep the subject private. Plus it's not like him and Derek would even actually happen. He was pretty sure Derek was straight and if not he didn't want a seventeen year old boy. Stiles would just have to get comfy with his fantasies. The rest of the day he thought of naked Derek and the events that would ensue.

At home he sat at his desk trying to focus on his homework. Yeah, that wasn't happening. After an hour or so he just gave up and began to think of Derek. This time they were on the hood of his jeep. Right before he was about to go at it he heard a knock on his door. In rushed shock he put his chem. book over his crotch to cover his totally erect staff. "yea-yeah!" he managed to squeeze out.

His father opened up the door looked at his son suspiciously and said "I'm going into the station tonight. Something about satanic rituals in the forest for the lunar eclipse tonight." Stiles managed an awkward nod and his father closed the door behind him. Just as stiles was about to resume his homework now that his staff had calmed down he heard a noise behind him. When he turned to look Derek was right behind him.

Stiles almost screamed in surprise. Before he could Derek put his hand over his mouth. He gave him the intense stare of make-a-noise-and-you-die. He knew it was meant to be intimidating but he kinda turn stiles on. His heartbeat raised and he had the almost uncontrollable urge to lick Derek's hand.

"Where's scott?" Derek asked. "What no hello!?" stiles joked. Derek just gave him an angry look. "I don't know. He's probably with Allison. Why don't you call him?"

"He won't answer his phone. I need to warn him. The eclipse is tonight." derek said. Stiles just made a face that expressed "am-I-meant-to-know-about-that" perfectly. Derek sighed "You know how on the full moon we have uncontrollable anger? Well on the eclipse we get uncontrollable lust. If we don't...you know, we shift and use anything living, willing or not."

Stiles looked at Derek, surprised for a moment but then he responded "Scott will be fine, he's got Allison. I'm pretty sure him and allison already 'get busy'." stiles paused and continued What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I'll..I-" Derek passed out. Stiles tried to wake him up but he wouldn't. After Pulling Derek up on his bed he paced around his room contemplating what to do. He should leave Derek to find some girl to bang but he couldn't help but think of Derek pounding him against a wall, touching him, calling his name. He glanced over at Derek who was stirring awake. He sat on the bed next to Derek and as the wolf began to wake he ask "So...What are you gonna do?" He looked over at Derek. He looked like he was more horny than Stiles had been in the last couple days combined.

Derek abruptly grabbed Stiles neck and pull his face inches from his own face. Stiles could practically feel his pupils dilating. Derek smirked and kissed Stiles. The kiss was heated and passionate. Stiles was quickly becoming "fired-up" Derek turned laid stiles on the bed and topped him, grinding against him. Stiles gasped at the sudden pressure. The wolf quickly tossed his shirt off, revealing his perfect torso. He slowly slid his hands up Stiles's chest to remove his shirt. When it was off Derek went to work on his neck, licking and biting. Derek knew he would leave bruises. Stiles was trying hard to keep control over himself.

"D-Derek! Stop!" he yelled. Derek removed his head from the boy's neck and gave an impatient stare at stiles, eyes glowing yellow. The boy sat up and continued "I don't want to do this. I'm not a piece of ass for a guy, who would never want me without 'wolf magic'." Stiles said trying to sound convincing. Derek sighed

"You think I haven't noticed you lately? I can smell it. Your...arousal. Do you think I didn't notice?" derek asked, "I've wanted it too, but I have some restraint." the wolf looked up and down stiles body "I just can't control it right now".

Stiles seemed shocked "really, you could? and you-" he was interrupted

"yes! So, this is your one chance to stop it, because I won't be able to stop when I start." Derek said. He looked up at the boy's face. The boy couldn't decide what to do. He didn't know if that was wanted but he looked back at the wolf's impatient face and he saw in Derek's lustful eyes, he needed stiles.

"fuck it." stiles said. He grabbed the horny wolf by the back of the neck and kissed him. Derek eagerly accepted Stiles. He quickly started on Stiles neck, causing the boy to breath heavily. Derek went down to his pink round. Stiles took a quick intake of breath between his teeth. The wolf smirk, satisfied. Derek licked and nipped his way down to Stiles "nether". By now Stiles was already lying down on his bed grabbing at his sheets. When Derek took his 'pole' he almost lost it. "H-holy fuck." Stiles gasped. After a few amazing minutes the bigger man stopped. Stiles whimpered in complaint.

"turn over" derek commanded in a husky, and stiles had to admit, sexy voice. Stiles was a little afraid of this part. He imagined it didn't feel all that pleasurable. When Stiles flipped over derek ask "You sure?" Stiles didn't know. The feeling of Derek's hand on his thigh was amazing. He didn't want it to stop. Stiles nodded.

At first it hurt. a lot. but then pleasure started to kick in. Derek was hitting the perfect spot. Stiles had no idea it would feel this good. He was almost in sync with derek. Derek had lost all composition. His cool, smooth act had been thrown out the window. As they began to get close curse words were spat out without a care. Derek, who was a lot more gentle at first began with no complaint from Stiles. Derek started to stroke stiles's 'rod' in preparation for climax

"fucking amazing" stiles gasped out in pleasure. "I think I'm gonna-ah" he managed to breathe out as the pleasure took over. Derek came first, seconds later Stiles exploded all over his bed.

"I'm going to need to do my laundry." stiles said as Derek collapsed onto his bed, exhausted. "great" stiles rolled his eyes and passed out on the bed as well.

The next morning was going to be messy.


End file.
